divinus_iiifandomcom-20200214-history
The Seal
The Seal is Seihdhara's sphere. From Galbar, the Seal appears as a fiery nebulous cluster boasting a constellation of stars, which come together to take on the appearance of a great fiery comet tail. It may also percieve it as a red-orange stain across the sky. Seihdhara personally thinks it looks like a seal, which is why she named her sphere the Seal: She looked up, and there in the sky was a red-orange stain that looked a lot like a seal. She laughed and decided to call her sphere the Seal.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4866785 From within the Sphere, the vastness of space and the entropic Great Dark and the stars can readily be seen, as well as the numerous other Spheres - the closest of which is the desolate Sphere of Veradax. The blood-red light of the Horizon Grotto and fiery light of the Heliopolis meet and mix with the flame-orange of the Seal in a crimson celestial dance and embrace that leaves all on Galbar awed and humbled by the glory of the gods: Looking up, the goddess saw the vastness of space, its great darkness, and the stars, as well as other Spheres - the closest of which was the desolate broken moon that Orvus had created, and which was called Veradax. The blood-red light of the Horizon Grotto and fiery light of the Heliopolis met and mixed far above with the flame-orange of Seihdhara's sphere, creating a crimson celestial dance and embrace.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4866785 The Seal is saturated with an electric energy and hotness that lights up the fires of ambition and life within all who enter, in defiance of all the entropic forces in the world, inspiring them to great feats while within. All things come together in the Seal to drive those who have come before the goddess of Martial Combat towards nothing less than excellence and martial glory: The sphere was saturated with an electric energy and hotness that lit up the fires of ambition and life within the goddess, in defiance of all the entropic forces in the world.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4866785 A path beaten into hardened mud leads from the entrance of the Seal to its centre, where there stands a stone circle. Within said circle is an oak grove, at the centre of which is a particularly majestic oak tree with leaves of burning flame. Cinder and ash fall from it and are carried for a short distance before settling on the warm earth within the circle from which grows tall red grass: A path beaten into hardened mud led from the entrance of the sphere to its centre, where there stood a stone circle. Within said circle was an oak grove, at the centre of which was a particularly majestic oak tree with leaves of burning flame. Cinder and ash fell from it and were carried for a short distance before settling on the warm earth within the circle from which grew tall red grass.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4866785 The gateway from Galbar to the Seal lies at the bottom of the Seihdh Lake: Seihdhara dreamt that she was carried away by a single strand of red hair. Down through a lake of blood (the Seihdh Lake) and through a gateway. Once through, a new world presented itself before Seihdhara's eyes. ... This was that sphere that the Old Ogre had wanted her to make.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4866785 'Red-haired Folk', as they are known, are those rare individuals born with red hair or fur, or whose hair or fur abruptly or gradually turns red.This is not canon Such rare folk are blessed with martial prowess by the Seal's energies seemingly at random.This is not canon Not every person with red hair is of the Red-haired Folk, so there can be red-haired people who are not martially blessed.This is not canon Strong Heroes who can pass from sphere to sphere can attempt the arduous journey from Galbar to the Seal.This is not canon If they can reach it then the Seal is a good place for them to train, as it is to all extents and purposes a school of Martial Combat.This is not canon Stone circles and oak groves can function as gateways to the Seal during certain parts of the year or during certain great cosmic events if particular rituals are carried out.This is not canon These rituals often involve displays of martial prowess, or at the very least displays of sincere willingness to learn.This is not canon This is not an easy journey and 9 out 10 will die in the process even if the timing is right and ritual is satisfactory.This is not canon Connection With Other Celestial Spheres The Lustrous Garden: There will eventually be a gateway between the Lustrous Garden and the Seal so that those injured in the Seal may be healed. This will be after Asceal has explored healing. Going through this gate will not be an easy journey and 7 out 10 will die in the process. The Great Dark: There is no immediate link between the Seal and the Great Dark, but there may possibly be one when Seihdhara and Melantha get to know each other. [[The So'E|The So'E]]: There is no immediate link between the Seal and So'E, but there is potential for interaction by future creations of Li'Kalla with the Seal and Seihdhara. The World Tree: Thanks to the World Tree, and as Seihdhara does not do anything to resist the World Tree's influence on her sphere, the Seal is full of life and vegetation everywhere. All vegetation in the Seal extends from the branches and leaves of the World Tree, so they have no roots of their own. The great oak tree with flaming leaves in the centre of the Stone Circle in the Seal is, in fact, a great branch of the World Tree: ...here all sorts of strange plants grew and competed, clearly due to Phystene's World Tree. It was clear that the sphere did not do anything to resist the World Tree's influence, for the place was full of life and vegetation everywhere. All vegetation extended from the branches and leaves of the World Tree, so they had no roots of their own. The great oak tree with flaming leaves in the centre of the Stone Circle was, in fact, a great branch of the World Tree.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4866785 On the World Tree's side, the influence of the Seal can create branches that can actually move and fight the closer when gets to the Seal.This is not canon One can expect to have to actively fight their way through branches in order to finally reach the Seal.This is not canon Heliopolis: The Seal's link with the Heliopolis is indeterminate. Horizon Grotto: Due to the Horizon Grotto, all vegetation in the Seal does not contain sap, but blood. Drinking the blood-like sap of such plants grants the drinker unique abilities useful in combat. This is in addition to the memory granted by the blood itself, often instilling a sense of responsibility to temper the tumult of combat itself: As the goddess walked by she stepped on a sapling and found that blood burst from it rather than sap. She bent down and brought some the red substance to her lips and felt invigorated and empowered. But she also felt the heavy burden that killing and combat brought.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4866785 The Seal may affect the Horizon Grotto by preventing it from being a paralysing realm of anxiety.This is not canon ''Moreover, blood pools in the Horizon Grotto that are close to the Seal may be affected in such a way that drinking from them or bathing in them grants unique abilities - for instance, bathing in the blood may grant someone physically invulnerability.''This is not canon Perhaps the ability granted will differ depending on the disposition and nature of the person/being that bathes or drink of it.This is not canon These pools may be warmer than usual or may seem to be aflame.This is not canon Fengshui Fuyou: The Seal's link with the Fengshui Fuyou is indeterminate. The Sky of Pyres: The Seal has no link with the Sky of Pyres. The Blue: The Seal's link with the Blue is indeterminate. Spekatha: The Seal's link with Spekatha is indeterminate. The Observatory: The Seal's link with the Observatory is indeterminate. Veradax: The Sphere directly below and closest to the Seal is Veradax: Looking up, the goddess saw the vastness of space, its great darkness, and the stars, as well as other Spheres - the closest of which was the desolate broken moon that Orvus had created, and which was called Veradax.https://www.roleplayerguild.com/posts/4866785 Those travelling between these spheres may get to the Seal when their hope and will to live overcomes the emptiness and desolation of Veradax.This is not canon It will require physically moving closer to where the Seal's energies and those of Veradax meet, whereupon one will fall into the Seal.This is not canon On the other side, one moving towards Veradax will grow ever more hopeless and resigned until they come to the meeting point of energies and fall into Veradax.This is not canon The Infinite Maze: As one approaches the Infinite Maze from the Seal, proving circles begin appearing, confusing warriors into thinking they can spar in there, only for them to fall into the Maze.This is not canon References Category:Spheres